


Taboo

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Jon tries to ask Martin out.





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



> named for what google tells me is that game where you've got a word and other people have to guess it from your clues, but you're not allowed to say that word, because ffs Jon. Equal parts emotional torture for Jon, and nice thing for Martin, I suppose?

"Martin," Jon says. Doesn't sound right. Not even to himself. He hopes Martin won't notice him, knows he would never be able to talk to him again if he didn't, finally understands what Tim says sometimes about wanting to lie prone on the floor until it all stops.

"Jon?" Martin says, looks up from his notepad, taps the pen gently against the paper. Jon tries to watch the shadows of his fingers on the page instead of his face, but his eyes find their way back to Martin's expression, the gentle hopefulness of it. Damn.

"I was going to go to the library," Jon says. "Would you like to come with me?" And now it sounds like he needs _moral support_ to _check a book out_.

"Upstairs?" Martin asks, a faint confusion to it. "Do you need help carrying-"

"A different library," Jon wants to say _a nicer library_. Nonsense. "I thought we could get something to drink on the way back."

"Oh," Martin says. "Yeah, that'd be great." Smiles like he understands everything in Jon's head. Doesn't. Can't. Jon _wishes_ Martin would understand, without him having to find the words to make him.

Understand, and still smile like that.


End file.
